


Burnt marshmallows lead to *woohoo*

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: M/M, Marshmallows, Sex, no clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Burnt marshmallows lead to *woohoo*

Wow. Just-- just wow. That was a very appropriate word for how David was feeling right now. He felt... well, he didn't exactly have a word for it? All he knew was that he was finding it hard to compose himself lately around his co-counselor. But it was such a good feeling, he was almost willing to sacrifice he composure to give into it. Almost. 

Basically, he'd been more chipper than usual. And, around Daniel? He fumbled through his speech! Even passing off an activity to him would be a bit difficult to manage without having to excuse himself afterwards. His heart just beat so fast!! He wasn't sure what to think of the way he was feeling lately, but it was so good.

He was happy with it.

Currently, he had just finished getting all the campers into their tents for the night. Hands in his pockets, he stepped into the counselor's cabin and sighed, reaching behind him to untie his bandanna (actually his old Camp Campbell shirt, but nobody except Gwen and Daniel had to know that) from around his neck and toss it on his desk.  
"Hmm. Daniel? Gweeen?" Maybe they'd already retired for the night? That was weird. It only just got dark out. For the past few days he had started to feel weird.. a good weird though. When he was around David it was like butterflies were in his stomach. 

He was currently wrapped up in blankets with Gwen, watching one of her werewolf movies while eating some overly buttered popcorn. His eyes wandered off the screen for a moment then that's when he couldn't keep his eyes off of David. So cute,,, what was he thinking? Actually, keep talking inner Daniel, you're getting somewhere. 

It was like David's cuteness got amplified when he got excited, goddamn, it rubbed off on people because he would really get excited as well. When David spotted his fellow counselors, he split a grin and shimmied out of his vest and set it on the back of his chair. 

"There you two are!" He beamed. He caught Daniel's gaze for a moment, which, naturally, made him feel a little bit warmer. He waved, walking closer to see what they were up to. Werewolf movies. Of course. David was never one for monster movies, but if it made them happy, they could watch whatever they liked. 

"All the campers are in their tents now, so our shifts are over for the night! And I was wondering if maybe you two--" He looked over to find Gwen either asleep, or with her eyes closed. "Er... If you, Daniel, would want to come sit out by a campfire? I was planning on it with the kids but..." He managed a chuckle. "They all told me they were too tired! And I have too many s'more supplies to just let them go to waste!" 

When he felt David look back at him, a blush dusted his pale cheeks. He cleared his throat, grin on his face. "Well, of course I can go out to the bonfire with you, David!" He stood up, tipping the empty popcorn bowl over. "I love s'mores so lets get going." He was, of course wearing some white but he had changed into his pajamas earlier since the campers called it an early night and went to their tents. "Mind if I call you davey?" He booped his nose as he exited the councilors cabin.  
David clasped his hands together, grinning in excitement. "Wonderful! I was hoping I wouldn't have to roast all those marshmallows on my own! I did buy way too many for just me, after all."

Upon having his nose booped, he crossed his eyes and reached to scratch the back of his neck. Davey-- he hadn't heard that nickname in a while. Hearing it again from Daniel made him titter sheepishly. "Yeah, sure you can!" He said. "Can I call you Danny?"

He disappeared into his section of the cabin for a moment to go and change into more casual clothing, a pair of jeans (skinny jeans, because god he was scrawny) and a Broadway Workshop t-shirt. When he emerged, he was rocking back and forth on his feet. "Ready to go?" 

"I was born ready." He gave him a big ol' smile and walked on farther to the bonfire. The name made his cheeks flush. "Uh.. of course you can make me Danny. I'd like that." 

Once he got to the bonfire, he sat down on one of the logs as he adjusted his Pink Floyd tee shirt. "We should save some extra s'mores for the campers tomorrow. It could show them how much fun bonfires could be!" 

David noticed the way Daniel's pale skin filled in with some color happily. He looked so nice when he blushed. He sat himself down on the log right next to Daniel, the s'more supplies sitting right next to them and the campfire already blazing. "That's a great idea!" He pulled up two sticks, handing one over to David. "Lets get these marshmallows ready, hmm?" 

He nudged him with his elbow lightly, laughing lightly. He didn't know max was watching from his tent. "You're adorable when you get all excited." He looked at him from the corner of his eye as he roasted his marshmallows. He loved how the other almost always had flushed cheeks when he was excited for something. It was cute.. and obvious he was trying to flirt with him. David wasn't aware either, but yep, the jaded little pre-teen was peeking out from between the folds of his tent, spying mostly for lack of anything better to do.

David nodded and stuck a marshmallow on the end of the stick Daniel handed him. Daniel's remark made his flush up and look the other way for a moment. Was that flirting?? No, it couldn't have been. It was just a nice compliment, of course. "Thank you! I think it's adorable when you flush up."

Max was listening to this, a bit slack-jawed. That-- they were totally flirting with each other. Or at least Daniel was. Leave it to David to let that shit go over his head. He winked at him, before he put the golden, squishy marshmallow on some honey flavoured graham crackers song with a small square of milk chocolate. "Like the way your eyes get all starry. Adorable." A soft smirk grazed his lips as he murmured 'davey' before he took a bite of his warm s'more. He had a feeling someone was watching them but he paid no attention to it. David let out one of those bubbly, joyful laughs as the compliments kept coming. He grew redder, smiling widely. Oh yeah. Daniel's intention was going right over his head, but he still couldn't help but get a bit flustered with the words.

He squished his less-than-perfect marshmallow between two graham crackers and a square of chocolate. Kinda gooey, messy, and lopsided, but when he took a bite, it tasted just as good. "Mmmhm! Gosh, I forgot how much I love s'mores!" He laughed softly and gave a nod. "S'mores are the best treat." He gave him a grin and took another few bites of his s'more until all there was was sticky marshmallow and melted chocolate on his fingers. David's hands didn't fare much better, but he happily stuck each individual finger in his mouth to clean them. Man. He loved s'mores. "I agree!" He beamed. His pale cheeks flushed as he watched him, not noticing that he was staring at David who was currently sucking each finger to clean them... so he started to. 

Haha,,,, god, he just wanted David to notice he was flirting. Once David was finished with what he thought was an entirely innocent way of cleaning off his fingers, he looked up to see Daniel staring. He stared back for a moment, blinking and probably lingering on his bright blue eyes for a bit too long. He looked really nice by the light of the campfire.

After a few long moments, David cleared his throat. "Uhh... Do,, I have something on my face?" Lightbulb. He gave a smug grin and looked at him for a few moments before leaning in to kiss his cheek, taking the tiny bit of marshmallow that was on his left cheek. When the kiss on his cheek lingered for a few moments, he abruptly pulled back, not noticing the marshmallow that he was roasting was currently on fire and.. very very burnt. 

Whelp, looks like he's not eating that one. "Danny, what are you--" Oh. O h. David tenses up, bright red. He was sure it wasn't the fire that made him feel so warm. His throat caught, and he couldn't dare himself to move. Once Daniel pulled away, David was left speechless. He even dropped his stick. Holy heck. 

"Wh-- What was..." He reached his hand up to touch the spot where the other counselor pressed his lips. His cheek still tingled. Daniel got so distracted that his hand /grabbed/ the smoldering marshmallow that was on the top of the stick. When he realized what happened, he abruptly pulled his hand away and rubbed it off on his pant leg, looking down at the red, sticky spot that was in the middle of his hand. Ouch. 

David snapped out of his flustered daze very quickly when he saw Daniel burn his hand. "Oh, Daniel!" His counselor instincts kicked in and he jumped to sidle up next to him and take his hand. "Are you okay?" Not thinking, he brought the burn up to his lips and kissed it. He didn't even realize what he did afterwards, too busy ushering the other up. "C'mon, I've got some bandages in my desk."

Holy shit. Max was dead. He snapped another few pictures, before the two men disappeared from his line of sight. He watches him, cheeks completely red. "I– uh.. okay." He followed him, no other words coming out of his mouth. He was too flustered, and afraid that he would ramble on or stutter because, y'know he didn't want to look like an idot. He already did. 

David basically dragged the man inside, sat him down on his own bed and went to rummage in his desk drawer before he pulled out a roll of bandages. Walking back to Daniel, he sat down next to him on his bed and took him gently by the wrist, beginning to wrap his hand. His brows were drawn in in concentration.

"You really should have paid more attention... if that had been a flaming marshmallow? Oh, that could have ended so badly, I don't even want to imagine it..."  
Daniel leans in, their hair tufts touching as he pressed a kiss to David's lips. God, that took a lot more courage than anything. He quickly pulled away afterwards and abruptly stood up. "I'm– uh, I have to go." He cut the bandages, his hand was wrapped up but not as much. He didn't let David, his crush, get too far with them. 

"I just don't like seeing you hur-mmn??" David was cut off mid-sentence by the kiss. He froze. His hands stopped wrapping, his eyes flew wider than they were already and his breath caught in his throat. Oh god. Everything clicked at that very moment. Everything. The flirting, the way he felt, every piece fit together perfectly. (You could even say he could see every equation--)

He was in love with this man.

Just when he started to melt into it, Daniel pulled away and David went to chase his lips but it was too late because he stood and oh god no please come back-- David's heart was in his throat. It was everything he ever wanted, like hell Daniel was running away after pulling that one. 

"Waitwaitwait, don't-- you can't just-- please come back?"  
Daniel froze in his spot, back facing David. He took a deep breath before turning around. Oh good, he wasn't mad. (And glad he wasn't 'seeing' all those equations) he approached him, his arm wrapping around his waist as he pulled him into another kiss– he just loved how soft his lips were. And how sweet, thanks to the s'mores they ate earlier. To be honest, he thought it was just David because he was just plain sweet. 

David was burning up, oh his face was so warm... When Daniel approached him and caught him by the lips again, David scooted back on his bed a little and pulled Daniel with him by his shirt collar. Then he just slid his arms around his neck, humming. Goddd, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. This was really happening. 

He wraps his other arm around his waist as he pulls him close, head tilting to deepen the kiss. His hands wandered a little over the others warm body— he was so in love with him, it was even remotely funny. David was basically trying to tug him onto his bed, not once breaking the kiss. He only stopped when his back was pressed flush against the wooden wall, humming again. Thin, spindly legs went up to wrap around Daniel's hips. 

Whether or not his curtains were closed was the least of his concerns. His tongue prodded at his lips for a moment. When the others lips opened, he slipped his tongue eagerly into his mouth, hands moving down to cup David's ass. He couldn't get enough of him. 

Eventually, he parted the Kiss, their lips barely touching, hot breaths mingling. And oh boy we're Daniels cheeks flushed, and the tip of his ears too.  
David's hands snuck up into Daniel's hair as he parted his lips for him and prodded his tongue with his own. Ohh geez. Something churned in his gut. Something good. 

He tasted like burnt marshmallows and flat soda, and David couldn't get enough. A small noise slipped out of him when Daniel's hands wandered. When they parted, David opened his eyes as he breathed shallowly to catch his breath. He didn't trust himself to say anything. He just stared back at his co-counselor with half lidded eyes. His heart was pounding, and because he couldn't stand to be separated from Daniel at the moment, he trailed a line of kisses down his neck, tugging his collar aside. They were soft and sweet, but nowhere near chaste. He made that apparent when he pressed his tongue against the skin, too. 

David may be naïve, but he certainly knew his way around what he was dealing with here. When he felt the kisses on his neck, his hands gripped the other's ass for a moment, wanting to hear him gasp. Moan. Groan. /a n y t h i n g/ because whatever came out of that mouth was so attractive. He presses his body, especially his hips against his. He tilts his head, exposing his neck. He took the liberty to start, well try, to take David's shirt off and over his head. He wanted to mark him up, so bad. 

Just as Daniel was hoping, the grip made David suck in a quiet gasp. And with Daniel's hips against his own, he let out a muted whine against Daniel's skin, on the hunt for a sweet spot. God knows David had a million of those, where were Daniel's?

When he felt his shirt being removed, he leaned back and helped Daniel get him out of the dark t-shirt. Once that was finished, he let his own hands wander up Daniel's shirt, chewing at his bottom lip. Daniel helped David remove his own shirt before he removed one hand off the others clothed ass to card his fingers through his hair to give it a little tug as he attacked his neck with kisses. Such warm skin-- he loved it. 

He loved David with all of his heart. "Just relax for me, I want to make you feel so good~" he murmured before sucking a mark onto his collarbone. David let out a soft "Ah--" at all the neck kisses he was getting, almost jolting when Daniel's lips brushed across a certain spot. He was just sensitive in general, but his neck was his weakest point. 

He used his legs to pull Daniel's hips down again, an attempt to signal him to what he wanted. But when Daniel told him to relax, he did. "O-Okay." He breathed. Daniel got the message And moved his hips against David's ever so slowly. God, this felt so good, he didn't want it to end. His lips trailed upwards to where his neck and shoulder met. Lips latched on, the sucking starting. 

David breathed a low, airy groan, arching his hips up against Daniel's. He had to keep his voice down, he told himself. He was sure it couldn't be too difficult... right?  
Well. Not if Daniel kept sucking at his neck like that. It's like he /knew/ that little junction was a sweet spot. "Ah-hah-- Right there--" He squirmed, and bit his lip as he tilted his neck. His hips grinded down against davids more eagerly, his teeth biting down a little on his shoulder. Yes, this mark would be one out of many of them. "Such a good boy." He murmured, his tongue darting to lick up his neck. "Mind taking off your pants for me, Davey?" He slowly pulled away, blue eyes meeting green ones. 

Oh god, David jolted when teeth came down on his shoulder, and he arched his hips as far as he could into Daniel's. "Aahfuck-!" He brought a hand up to his mouth. Oops. He didn't mean for that expletive to slip out, nor did he mean for it to be so loud. He turned red and looked to the side.

A shudder rocketed up through David as a tongue glided over his neck, and he nodded sheepishly at Daniel's request. He unbuttoned his jeans, which grew more tight by the second, and hooked his thumbs over the waistband so he could shimmy out of them. He helped David take off his jeans before he took off his own (pajama) pants before continuing what he was doing before; kissing and biting the soft, smooth skin. 

"Gods, you're absolutely beautiful, Davey." He runs his hands down his sides. One stayed on his hip while the other hand went to rub David through his boxers. "I love you," he whispered in his ear, teeth nipping his earlobe. David squirmed in place a little, not wanting to look Daniel in the eye. "Thank you--" 

The counselor was doing his very best to keep quiet, but then he felt that hand--god, ohh god, did David become a useless, melting man underneath the hand that touched him. He didn't really trust himself to speak, but he whined out anyways. "D-Daniel, I-- caant, we have to be quie- ah! Quiet!"  
"That doesn't matter. We can be as loud as we want to." He spoke lowly in his ear, hand slipping into davids green boxers. 

"I want to make you moan out my name.. no, scream it so people know you're mine." He grasped David's length and started to pump him slowly. David shook with all the effort it took not to let himself go. He had to keep his voice down! But oohhh. He wasn't sure if he could take it. "B-But we can't wake up the campers--!" When Daniel slid his hand into his boxers, he tried to prepare himself and failed. 

David let out a moan--hardly a loud one, he was still trying to keep it down, but it was still a moan. It almost seemed like a challenge for Daniel to make him get louder... He removed his hand from his boxers and hand off his hip. Fingers grasped the sides of David's boxers as he tugged them down his legs and off of him completely. "Perfect~ mm, so what if they're woken up? They usually stay up late anyways, why stop now when it's getting so good and you're moaning?" He grinned and removed his own boxers before pulling David onto his lap completely. Their completely nude bodies pressed against each other... except for that David was still wearing his bandana. 

When the hand was removed, David couldn't help but whine and arch his back. As much as he'd like to deny it, he wanted this, he needed this. So bad. He wanted to just forget the campers and let Daniel do whatever he wanted to him-- the mere notion made him shudder.

"B-But--" He began to protest, but before he could, he was sitting in Daniel's lap, both of them lacking any clothes. His face was a dark red, one that creeped down his neck and spread to the tips of his ears. Oh god. He felt Daniel's dick right up against his own, but he couldn't dare himself to look down at them. He only leaned forward and shuffled his hips a bit as he started at Daniel's neck again, as a distraction. Whatever the blonde had planned, David was sure he'd be writhing by the end of it. He grinned at the way David was stuttering, going on about the campers and how'd they wake them up and or disturb them. To hell with the campers, he'd get them off David's mind. 

"Just look at you, Davey- flushed,  
a whining mess." He leans forward and nips his neck, his tongue darting out. One hand went around Daniels waist and the other wrapped around both their dicks, squeezing them slightly. David twitched when he felt nipping down the side of his neck, and shuddered at that /tongue/. Oh, the things David imagined that tongue could do to him... Mmn, and when he felt that hand /squeeze/ him-- No no, stop thinking like that, David-- You'll slip and then everyone will-- they'll-- ah, fuck it. His cares were out the window. He let Daniel know this with a whimper of words, "Please, t-touch me... Just-- let's just forget everyone else, just m-make me moan-- What a wonderful choice," his hand slipped up, lacing through Davids hair as he tugged his head Back. 

Daniels lips trailed down his neck, past his collarbone until they reached Davids nipples. His tongue darted out and flicked over one of the perk nubs on his chest. His hand started to stroke their lengths, his thumb pressing against the tips (mostly David's) David yelped softly as Daniel pulled his head back. 

David... actually kind of liked being handled roughly. Whew. He gasped when a tongue flicked over one of his nipples, and-- oh god ohh god-- "Haa-ah! Ohhh, Daniel..." The tip, hell, it was so sensitive. He arched intensely with the fingerpad that pressed and rubbed against it. His moans were much louder than his repressed ones--definitely heard by any camper still awake--it just felt sooo good. 

David couldn't control himself. There was even a particular side of which the already-sensitive organ that made the sensation even more intense. It was the left side, and Daniel only brushed it twice, but it made David cry out and writhe both times. "Please, please, keep touching me there--" Daniel grinned as he heard Davids loud moans. Ah, music to his ears. He grabbed his discarded pants (the hand from David's hair went to grab them) and pulled out a packet of scented lube. Daniels favorite which was apple. "Mm, I want you to lay down for me, spread your pretty legs. Kay?" Who was David to say no to such an enticing request? 

Oh, he swore he'd chew through his bottom lip if he bit it any harder. "O,, Okay..." He was almost out of breath! He shuffled and turned so he could lay on the bed the right way, laying back and spreading his legs, almost eager for whatever Daniel had for him next.  
He tears the top off of the lube packet, slicking his fingers up with the lube. "You're gorgeous, Davey." God, he was absolutely smitten with him. He loved him so much. "Are you ready?" Two Fingers positioned themselves in front of the others entrance. He was ready to make him m o a n. David whimpered a bit as he noticed that the mere image of Daniel ripping open the packet of lube was enough to make him throb. "Yeah... Yes, I'm ready-- please--" He grew antsy. He leaned forward and nibbled on Davids earlobe as he slipped in both of of his fingers. "Mm, so good for me~" he slowly pulled away from his ear, grinning. 

He watched Davids length twitch as he did so. David let out a small whine with the feeling of those fingers slipping inside him. "Aaah, nn,, please..." He squirmed and lifted his hips to push those fingers in further. Daniel looked at David, licking his lips a little bit. "Look at you, so needy for me~" he leaned in again and sucked a harsh mark, watching the purple slowly appear like the other small and large blotches on his boyfriend's neck. "I-I... can't help it! It's too..." He trailed off. "I've never felt so good. I want more, please, I want to come." He whimpered and rocked his hips at the feelings Daniel gave him. He was so flustered, hands running up through Daniel's platinum blonde hair as he sucked marks into his neck. 

He smirked slightly against his neck and pulled away slowly. "Mm, Don't worry, you'll be able to come." And with that, he pulled his fingers away, taking a second packet of lube from his discarded jeans. For a moment, he pulled away to rip the top of the packet off. After what seemed like an eternity, which was only a fucking minute, Daniel had his length lubed up, the head pressed right up against his boyfriends stretched entrance. "Are you ready," He leaned in to whisper huskily in his ear, "to feel good?~" It /did/ seem like an eternity. And while he waited, David chewed at his bottom lip as his jade eyes stared up at Daniel, watching him lube up in anticipation. 

When he was finally positioned at his entrance, David was getting antsy. "Mn, /please/." He answered. He pushes in roughly, groaning lowly. God, he felt so good, so tight. "I love you," He whispered, hands trailing down his sides before grabbing onto his hips. David let out a low, drawn out moan and reached out to rest his hands on Daniel's sides and move his hips to press close to him. "Ah,, fuh—" He caught himself this time, clamming up and clenching his eyes shut as he corrected himself in an aroused hiss. "Fuh-frick— I love you too..." He grinned and nibbles his ear, his hands slowly moving from his hips to his ass. "You can curse baby~ Nobody is going to hear you~" he drags his length out slowly before giving a deep, hard thrust. "I want to hear you say it~ it's okay to unwind baby~" David chewed at his lip, mulling it over before he felt the inward thrust and Daniel's cock must have dragged across /something/ because— god, David absolutely lost it, passing back against him and letting loose a pathetic moan. "Ohhh, fuck!" He wanted Daniel to keep hitting whatever that was— he wanted him to hit it over and over and over. But he'd turned to jelly. 

All he could whimper out was "Again..."He presses a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to David's mouth, his hips starting to move against his rhythmically. "Those words sound so good coming from you sweetheart," he moans lowly into the kiss as he thrusts in deeper hands still gripping his ass. "I-I don't usually use that kind of language, but... Ohhh! Please, Daniel, I can't take it—" He was a melting mess of a man— panting and shivering and whining and moaning. They'd established a rhythm at that point; David's moved his hips against Daniels each time he pushed in. He was sure he'd be able to come without touching his dick at all, but that didn't stop him from wanting it. "Won't— won't you touch me?" Daniel moved one hand away from David's ass, but how could he deny? His boyfriend was begging for his dick to be touched so of course he firmly grasped the base of his cock before sliding his hand upwards, thumb pressing against the head of his cock.


End file.
